You Only Live Twice
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] My new sequel to Leah in which Hermione and Draco break up (and so do Harry and Ginny). Will they ever get back together? What happens when there are foul plots afoot in our favorite Magical Community? RR please
1. Prologue: Land of the Dead

"You Only Live Twice"

Sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Prologue: Land of the Dead

Ginny stepped up to Hermione's coffin. Hermione was dressed in a pretty Muggle black dress. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. Ginny reached down and put an hand on Hermione's arm. It was ice cold. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt as if she'd moved from where she'd been. Ginny opened her eyes. She was no longer at the funeral. She was by a river, in a forest. Suddenly she saw Draco and Hermione standing by the river, talking. Hermione was mad at Draco and he seemed to be trying to explain something to her. 

          "Hermione? Are you…alive? Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked, her voice coming out oddly distant. 

          "G-Ginny?" Hermione flew around, startled. "Are you dead, too?"

          "No, I'm not. At least, I don't think I am," Ginny said. 

          "Then how…? This is the land of the dead," Draco said, sounding as bewildered as Hermione was. 

          "Necromancy!" Hermione said, "She's trying to bring us back from the dead!" 

          "But, I don't even know how!" Ginny said. 

          "I read a book about it once-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Draco. 

          "What a surprise," he muttered dryly. 

          "As I was saying," Hermione said and glared at Draco, "I read a book about it once, but all I can remember was something about leading the dead ones somewhere. I wish I could remember more. All of my knowledge and memory is fading…fast."

          "Here, hold on to me and I'll try and get you both out," Ginny said. She closed her eyes and felt two sets of cold hands clamp onto her arms. She concentrated on the funeral. She opened her eyes once again. She was still in the forest by the river. She closed her eyes again and concentrated once more on the funeral. This time when she opened her eyes she was at the funeral, freezing. Harry put a hand on her arm. 

          "You okay?" he asked, but she did not answer. She was staring at her hand which was touching Hermione's arm. It was glowing faintly, but suddenly stopped. Then, without warning, Hermione's eyes flew open. 

          "Ginny?" Hermione asked, sitting up the same time Draco did in his casket. Before she passed out, Ginny said one thing. 

          "Oh my God."

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR, except for the title which belongs to…well, I can't remember, but its the guy that write the James Bond novels (well, I'm assuming it belongs to him. It's a title to a Bond movie). 

Author's Note: Is this better? Hopefully I should get more of this up soon. I KNOW that JKR said that people couldn't be raised from the dead, but…it was just so tempting, especially after they raised Buffy… Please, R/R. All flames will be used to dry my hair while it has curlers in it so it will be all curly…    


	2. Welcome Back

"You Only Live Twice"

Sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter One: Welcome Back

          Hermione sat at a table, holding a cup of tea. 

          "So you're telling me that Ginny brought you back by magic?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione nodded and took a sip of her drink. 

          "Do you feel all right?" Mr. Granger asked worriedly. 

          "I'm just a little tired, that's all," Hermione said quietly. She set her cup down and went upstairs to go to bed. Mrs. Granger looked at Mr. Granger. 

          "I knew all this magic business was a bad idea, Derrick," she said to him, "If she hadn't gone to that…that school then she wouldn't have gotten killed!"

          "Yes, Elaine, that's true, but since she _did go to that school and she __did get killed, she also lived because of her friend," Mr. Granger said. _

          "I would have rather had her live and not have died at all," Mrs. Granger sighed.

          "Me too, Elaine, but I'm glad that it worked out to where she lived. You should be thankful too. Hermione is our only daughter and we should be thanking Ginny on bended knees," Mr. Granger said calmly. 

          "I know, but it still doesn't help me feel any better," Mrs. Granger said before walking away. 

***

          Hermione sat in her nightgown on her bed in the dark looking at the pictures that were stuck in the edge of her mirror. They were mostly of her, Harry, and Ron and were all smiling and waving. She sniffed back the tears. There was a knock on her door and it opened to reveal her mother.

          "Are you sure you feel all right, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked and sat on the edge of the bed. 

          "It's a little…odd, that's all. When are we going to go shopping for Hogwarts? I go back in a few days," Hermione said. 

          "About you school, dear, I don't think you should-" Mrs. Granger started, but Hermione interrupted. 

          "You don't think I should go back? But I have to! It's my last year, mum. Besides, I would miss everyone terribly," Hermione protested. 

          "You could write to them," Mrs. Granger suggested cheerfully, "Besides, if you went back to that place, you could get killed again. I just don't think it's safe for you to go back."

          "Mum, Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Nott are in Azkaban. Ginny told me earlier. There's a chance I could get killed just sitting here talking to you. Life is full of dangers and sometimes we just have to risk it," Hermione said and stood up. She pulled back her covers as her mother stood up. 

          "Hermione Leah Granger, you are not going to back that school and that's final!" Mrs. Granger said strictly. 

          "Mum!" Hermione yelled.

          "Don't fight with me on your first day back, Hermione. Sleep on it. In the morning you'll see that I'm right. I'm your mother; I know what's best for you," Mrs. Granger said and left the room. 

          "Knows what's right for me?" Hermione muttered, "Yeah right." 

***

          The next morning, Hermione didn't want to go downstairs. She had thought about it practically all night and she knew that she _had to go back to Hogwarts. She was sitting at her desk, thinking about how to solve the little problem, when there was a knock at the door. _

          "Come in," she sighed. The door opened and her father came in. 

          "Good morning, princess," he said. 

          "Morning, Dad," she said and gave him a weak smile. 

          "I talked to your mum last night, and she told me what she told you," Mr. Granger said as he sat down in one of her chairs. 

          "Really." Hermione said, calmly. 

          "I told her I didn't think it was a good idea and that you should go back to your school," Mr. Granger said smoothly. Hermione flew around to face her dad. 

          "Really? Am I going to get to go back?" she asked excitedly. Mr. Granger hesitated and Hermione's face fell. 

          "Yes, you are going to get to go back," he finally said. Hermione jumped up and hugged her dad. 

          "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said happily. 

          "You better get ready. I'm dropping you off in London while I go look at some new dentistry supplies that are now on the market," Mr. Granger stood up. 

          "I _am ready!" Hermione said. Mr. Granger nodded and they were off. _

          ***

          Harry was sitting at a table with Ginny and Ron. 

          "How in the world did you bring them back, Gin?" Ron asked. He'd been dying to know ever since it had happened, but Ginny didn't want to talk about it. 

          "I don't know. I put my hand on Hermione's arm, and suddenly I was in a forest by a river. Hermione and Malfoy were standing there. Honestly, I don't know how I did it, Ron," Ginny said sadly and shook her head. 

          "You never left the funeral," Harry said, "You were there the whole time. Your eyes were open and you were staring at Hermione and you were freezing cold."

          "My body may not have traveled, but my spirit or whatever certainly did," Ginny said and took a drink of her iced pumpkin juice. At that moment, Hermione walked up and sat down at the table. She said nothing, but closed her eyes, basking in the warm sunlight. She was certainly glad to be back on earth. 

          "Morning, Hermione," Ginny said. 

          "Morning, Gin," Hermione replied, then added, "Morning, Harry, morning, Ron."

          "Morning," Harry and Ron mumbled. 

          "Are you all going shopping for Hogwarts?" she asked, opening her eyes. She tried her hardest to ignore the looks that she was being given. Her murder and Draco's suicide had been all over the papers. She hadn't looked at the paper yet, but she knew that her and Draco's coming back to life would also be all over the papers. 

          "Yup. Are you?" Ginny asked. 

          "Yeah. Why don't we get started?" Hermione asked and stood up. She and Ginny led the way with Harry and Ron trailing behind them.    

          "It really is good to have you back. I just wish I knew how I brought you back," Ginny said quietly to Hermione. 

          "It's good to be back, but I wish these people would stop looking at me. I feel like standing up on a table top and shouting to the world that, yes, I am back and alive, but it would just attract more attention," Hermione said gloomily. 

          "I really can't imagine…What were you and Malfoy arguing about back in the land of the dead?" Ginny asked curiously. 

          "About what the git did," Hermione sighed. 

          "What'd he do?"

          "Killed himself," Hermione said angrily. 

          "I think it's sweet. I wish some guy would love me enough to do that for me," Ginny sighed wistfully. 

          "What makes you think that Harry wouldn't?" Hermione smirked and Ginny blushed. 

          "When you died…Harry and I…we decided we needed space…" Ginny said uncomfortably. Hermione stopped in her tracks, making Ron and  Harry crash into her. 

          "What?!" Hermione said, her mouth hanging open. 

          "What's this all about?" Ron asked. 

          "Nothing," Ginny said quickly. 

          "What do you mean you needed space?" Hermione asked once they were out of ear shot of the guys. 

          "Everything was happening. You and Malfoy died and all that, and, well, things changed. We're still friends, though," Ginny added cheerfully. 

          "I cannot _believe you two!" Hermione said and threw her arms up, disgustedly. _

          "He was getting distant. It seemed he loved you more than he loved me and I just didn't like being second place like that," Ginny explained more thoroughly. 

          "You say he…what?" Hermione didn't stop this time, but slowed down. Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her farther and farther away from the guys.

          "I don't know this for sure, but I think that he was in love with _you and not with __me," Ginny explained. _

          "But…if he was in love with me, why didn't he date me? Lord knows he had the chance," Hermione asked, bewildered. 

          "I honestly don't know."

***

          Later that night, Hermione sat in bed, reading her favorite book, _Alice in Wonderland. She put the book down, unable to read it any longer. _

          "Does he love me?" she wondered out loud. "Of course he loves me," Hermione answered herself and reassuringly added, "But not like Ginny said. He loves me like a sister, I'm sure of it." At that moment, an owl flew in her open window. It was Cecil, Draco's owl. It dropped a letter on her lap and perched on her chair back. 

_Dear Hermione, the letter said,_

          _Are you still mad at me? I had good reasons for doing what I did. You don't know my father and the things he's done to me and you never will. Not from me, not from anyone else. If you can't understand why I did what I did, then maybe we shouldn't be together after all. _

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy_

          Hermione put down the letter. 

          "The _nerve of him!" she said in outrage. Quickly, she took out a pen and paper, (to infuriate him she used Muggle things)._

_Malfoy, she wrote_

          _I can't understand why you killed yourself over me. We shouldn't be together then. Go on back to Pansy and leave me alone!_

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

_PS I AM still mad at you and always will be!_

          Hermione gave the letter to Cecil and he flew out into the night air. Hermione shivered slightly and got into bed. 

***

          "Have a good term, Draco, and take care of yourself," Mrs. Malfoy said as she said goodbye to Draco on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st .

          "I will, mother," Draco said. He kissed his mother on the check and got onto the train. 

          "Draco!" Pansy said as soon as she saw him. 

          "Hello, Pansy," he said coolly. 

          "That was perfectly awful of your father," she said. 

          "Huh?" Draco asked, and blinked his eyes. 

          "You know, putting that spell on you to make you kill yourself and look like suicide and all," she said and linked arms with his as they walked to an empty compartment. 

          "Yes, that was horrible of him," Draco agreed, trying to convince himself that it was, indeed, a spell and he didn't really love Hermione. As if she sensed that he was thinking about her- rather, trying _not to think about her- Hermione walked through the door with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. _

          "Malfoy," Hermione sniffed and walked on through the compartment. 

          "Granger," he acknowledged her presence and kissed Pansy in a showy manner. Ginny exchanged confused glances with the two guys before following Hermione. 

          "What happened?" Ginny asked as soon as they were in their own compartment. 

          "What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked with no emotion in her voice. 

          "You know what I mean. The whole 'Malfoy-Granger' thing where you don't call each other by your first names. What has gotten into you two?" Ginny asked. 

          "She's finally realized that he's evil and she's learned from her mistakes that if you date a Malfoy you get killed-literally," Ron muttered dryly. 

          "Ron!" Ginny warned. 

          "He's right. Malfoy is a git and I hate him." Hermione said. 

          "But-" Ginny started.

          "Drop it. I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said and stared out the window. She closed her eyes and slept the rest of the train ride. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters and places, someone else owns the title. 

Author's note: ah, and so the first chapter ends. I had to shut my ears in the oven doors because of making Hermione and Draco split up and Harry and Ginny split up. It just HAD to happen. Well, actually it didn't, but it happened. 


	3. Let's Talk About Love

"You Only Live Twice"

Sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Two: Let's Talk About Love

          After she'd been at Hogwarts a week, Hermione was sitting in the library, trying to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland when Draco and Pansy walked in together. Draco was saying something to her and she was giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on the words. _

_"Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail. _

_"There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle- will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

          Pansy giggled again, and Hermione slammed the book shut, earning herself a disapproving glare from Madame Pince as she left the library. Hermione started heading in the direction of the Gryffindor Common room, but then realized she didn't want people carefully handling her like a shaken up bottle that was about to explode. She decided to go sit out at the Quidditch Pitch and think, something she'd been doing too often, but couldn't seem to do enough. 

          Hermione went up to her room to get her cloak. When she'd become Head Girl, Hermione had been given a room to herself. She pulled the soft black cloak out of her trunk and headed down the stairs to the portrait hole. 

          "Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

          "Um…to the library?" Hermione lied, finding that she didn't want Harry's company, yet she knew he'd come with her if she told him that she was going outside. 

          "You're lying," he said, frowning. 

          "Okay, so I am. I'm going outside," she sighed.

          "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, starting to stand up. 

          "No, Harry, I just want to be alone for awhile where it is quiet so I can think," she explained gently. He nodded and sunk back into his chair, keeping his piercing green eyes on her as she left the common room.  

          Hermione pulled her cloak on as she left the school. She walked down to the pitch and sat down on the cold metal stands. She let her mind drift, finally. All she could think about was Draco. She thought about how he'd acted that summer and how he was acting now. _Maybe it was all a curse…maybe he didn't love me at all and I didn't love him at all, she told herself hopefully. Somehow, however, she knew it wasn't true. She wanted him so bad, yet she wanted him as far from her as she could get him. _

          She hated him because he couldn't trust her enough to tell her the truth, yet she loved him because she had discovered that he could be sweet and was really a good person underneath. 

          "Maybe everyone has a good side underneath it all," she quietly mused aloud to herself. She looked at the twinkling stars above and amused herself for several minutes by finding different constellations. 

          "Harry told me I'd find you out here. He also told me that you didn't want company, so don't blame him," came a quiet voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and saw Ginny, who had puffy eyes and a red nose. 

          "What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, making room for the slender girl to sit next to her. 

          "It's Harry. I still love him, very much, but I still get the vibe that he loves you and is in love with you like I told you. He's just so distracted and that look in his eyes when you came back to life…it was like he got a second chance, yet he knew he didn't have a chance at all," Ginny said quietly. 

          "Ginny, I don't love Harry like that. I love, well, quite frankly no one like that at the moment," Hermione sighed. Ginny studied her for a moment. 

          "I think you are in love with someone…I think we're the same; we can't get our guys to give us the time of day…God, it just isn't fair!" Ginny let out a growl in frustration. 

          "And who do you propose I'm in love with?" Hermione asked softly, though she knew the right answer. 

          "You know. Malfoy. He's still in love with you, too. I can tell it by the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking," Ginny said. 

          "Since when do you know about love, Weasley?" asked a drawling voice from behind them. They flew around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. 

          "Leave, Malfoy," Hermione growled. 

          "No, I plan to stay. Don't let me be an interruption. I want to hear your answer to Weasley's question. Pansy," he drew her name out, "would love to know, I'm sure."

          "You and your _fiancée can go and jump off a cliff," Hermione muttered before sweeping past Draco and going into the school._

Disclaimer: everything, except the title, belongs to JKR. The title belongs to someone else. 

Author's Note: please review. Pretty please?   


	4. Unexpected Gifts

"You Only Live Twice"

Sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Three: Unexpected Gifts

          When she'd come back to life after being dead, Hermione learned to take pleasure in the simple things like sunshine, grass, and food. Hermione was sitting out by the lake, eating an apple, and reading a book on necromancy, when Ron came to sit next to her. 

          "I asked Harry something today," he said, looking out at the lake. 

          "What'd you ask him?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. Another thing she'd learned was not to spend too much time studying and to spend more time with those she loved. 

          "I asked him if he was in love with you," Ron said quietly. Hermione didn't reply to his statement, so he continued, "He said no, but I could tell that he was lying…Hermione, do you love him like that?"

          "God, what is it with you Weasley's and love?!" Hermione said angrily. 

          "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

          "Just something Ginny and I talked about yesterday. I didn't mean to take it out on you, and no, I don't love him like that," Hermione said, and walked away. She had plans to go to the Library to get some more studying on necromancy done, but she decided to go up to her dorm when she saw Draco and Pansy together. _I don't know what's wrong with me, she thought to herself,__ I mean, I don't love him, he doesn't love me, he loves her, she loves him. It should all work out perfectly…but somehow it doesn't. Hermione stopped for a moment and shook her head, getting the little voices out of her head. She sat down at her desk and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _

          Coming back from the dead had been great, yes, but it had also taken a toll on Hermione. She wasn't eating right and wasn't sleeping right. She still wasn't used to it again yet. There was a tapping at the window. Hermione looked out to see a beautiful tawny owl holding a large parcel. She crossed her room and opened the window, letting the owl fly in. It left once it deposited the gift on her bed. Her birthday was coming up, yes, but she really wasn't expecting anything. 

          Carefully, she pulled the paper off the box. Her fingers shook as she opened the lid of a silver box with pearls. There was a sheet of black velvet. She removed it and saw the same dagger that had killed her. She immediately dropped the velvet like it was on fire. She took two steps back, then ran out of the room.  

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR except for the title which belongs to whoever wrote the James Bond books. 

Author's Note: ah, well, that was interesting, now, wasn't it? All I have to say is have a great Turkey Day and review! (I am writing this on November 20,2001 and it is two days before Thanksgiving Day, and I don't think I'll have a chance to post it before the Thanksgiving holidays are over with). Ciao!


	5. Hopes and Dreams

"You Only Live Twice"

Sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Four: Hopes and Dreams 

          Hermione, after finding the dagger, ran, not knowing where she was going. She ignored the odd looks that were full of pity that the other Gryffindors gave her as she ran out of the common room. She ran down many corridors, taking turns by instinct. When she finally stopped, she had no clue as to where she was. She looked around. In the corner of the room she'd ended up in, was a mirror. The Mirror of Erised. Cautiously, Hermione stepped up. Although she'd never looked in it, she'd heard all about it from Ron and Harry. She peered into it. 

          She was standing in the room, but she wasn't alone. It was her Hogwarts graduation-she could tell by the purple dress robes that she wore-and her parents were there, her mother looking very proud indeed. Draco, Harry, and Ron walked into her view, laughing and joking together. Hermione's mirror image's face lit up with a smile when she saw Draco, who promptly gave her a kiss. Ginny also came into the picture and received a kiss from Harry. And finally, a pretty girl-Hermione couldn't see her too clearly-came in and hung onto Ron. Hermione looked at the surroundings which had changed. They were in a graveyard-which was odd because they were all smiling and happy. There were two graves which could be seen clearly; one read TOM RIDDLE and the other read LUCIUS MALFOY. The real Hermione smiled. 

          Suddenly, a knocking at the side of the door brought her out of her trance. Harry was standing there with the Marauders Map in his hand. 

          "The other Gryffindors told me you'd ran off," Harry said quietly, glancing at the mirror. 

          "Yeah, um, I had a nightmare and I, er, wanted to get away," Hermione lied. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell Harry the truth.

          "What'd you see?" Harry said, motioning towards the mirror. 

          "In the nightmare?" Hermione asked, playing dumb in order to give herself time to think of something to say instead of she and Draco being together. 

          "No, in the mirror," Harry said calmly. 

          "I saw, well, I was in a graveyard and there were graves. Two of them. The names on them were Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy," she said, half truthfully. 

          "Is that all?" he asked her, raising one eyebrow. 

          "Yes," she said quickly. Too quickly. Silently she cursed herself for answering that fast. She took a few deep breaths and counted to ten slowly to calm her nerves which were shot as it was. 

          "Do you want to know what I see?" Harry asked, standing in front of the mirror and looking into it. 

          "Your family?" Hermione asked quietly. That's what he had seen before, she Hermione didn't think that his heart's desire was going to change that much…or would it?

          "They're in the background, but something else is in the foreground," Harry said, turning to Hermione, "It's-"

          "It's your heart's desire and very private. You don't have to tell me, Harry," Hermione said, quickly cutting him off, not wanting to know if he saw them together. 

          "You told me what yours was," Harry said, sounding surprised that Hermione wouldn't listen to him. 

          "Mine was pretty obvious…Listen, Harry, I need to talk to Dumbledore, so I'll see you later or something," Hermione said, and fled the room. 

          As Draco walked down the hallway, he admitted it to himself. He still loved Hermione and probably always would. He also admitted to himself that Hermione hated him and that he was going to have to marry Pansy whether he liked it or not. 

          Killing himself when Hermione had been murdered, had seemed like the only escape at the time. Now, when he thought back on it, Hermione was right. It was a stupid thing, but it relieved him of the pain for a little while. The pain of his father's beatings, the pain of loving Hermione, the pain of being engaged, the pain of losing Hermione. It had all been gone for a short while. 

          Then that bloody Weasley had come along and brought them back to life. Sure, life on earth was all right. You could eat, feel the blissful oblivion of sleep, and feel sunshine on your skin, but it also came with the awful things, too. The feeling of waking up from a wonderful dream in the morning, the feeling of being hated, the feeling of eating too much, or eating the wrong thing. The worst of it was, when Christmas break came- and it would, in just a few short months- he would have to go back to his house and back to Lucius who had been released from Azkaban. His mother was a powerful witch, but she couldn't always be there to stand up for Draco. After all, he was almost a fully qualified wizard. He needed to learn to protect himself on his own and he knew his mother knew that. 

          Draco sighed, and wished that he still had Hermione on his side. Life that summer had been perfect. He hadn't had to worry about Pansy, his father (very often; there was the rare occasion-and the fatal one-where he accidentally let something slip about his girlfriend), or any of his wizard and witch "friends."

          He was almost at the end of the hallway, when someone came crashing into him. He looked up into the frightened face of Hermione. Her eyes were blurred with tears which were also running down her face. 

          "Sorry," she whispered, and quickly stood up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and hurried on her way down the hall, the opposite way that Draco was headed. _Whoa, he thought to himself,__ that was weird._

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, nothing belongs to me, blah, blah, blah, it's all JK Rowling's except for the title, so on, so on, so on, the title belongs to whoever wrote the James Bond novels, ect, ect, ect. 

Author's Note: I should be asleep, I'm tired, but this idea was bugging me all weekend! Draco's last thought describes this chapter…anyway, ahem. 

What was Harry's heart's desire? Why was Hermione crying? Why is Draco all of the sudden so depressed? Stayed tuned for chapter five where you'll find out, well, I'm not sure, but I do know you won't find out Harry's heart's desire until later on. I have started switching from Hermione's POV to Draco's, and eventually I will add Harry/Ginny/Ron. It will make the story easier to tell later on. TTFN and don't forget to review! _  _


	6. Of Midnight Talks and Men

"You Only Live Twice"

sequel to "Leah"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Five: Of Midnight Talks and Men

December came, bringing the first snow. Hermione  sat in her window seat, watching the snow fall lazily from the clouds. She pulledher eyes from the window to the chest, where the dagger was hidden. She shivered involuntarily.

Hermione  knew that she should tell Dumbledore about it, but, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to. She sighed. She needed some Frank Sinatra music- it always made her feel better, even on the worst of days- but Muggle CD players wouldn't work on the Hogwarts grounds. 

Hermione  stood up and pulled on her bathrobe. She laid down, trying to go to sleep. Her normal sleeping habits still hadn't returned. She picked up her wand.

"Nox," she said, waving her wand at the chandelier. The light went out. The moment that it was dark, her heart started to beat rapidly. _It's silly to be afraid of the dark,_ she told herself, _I'm at Hogwarts. Nothing and no one can hurt me while I'm here._

Hermione  closed her eyes. In a last attempt to fall asleep, she started to count sheep. She had made it to 379 before she finally slept.

***

            Draco, on the other side of the  castle, wasn't even trying to go to sleep. His mind was racing with many thoughts, each different, yet related to the others. Finally, he let his thoughts drift to a topic that he only thought about every once in a while because it was too painful: Hermione .

            He thought about her health during the last two months. The bags under her eyes were growing bigger and darker. She was getting thinner- Draco saw that she wasn't eating during meals- and she was growing more and more irritable. It wasn't just her health that was slipping, either. Her grades were growing worse by the week.  

            Draco frowned. Just because he couldn't have her, didn't mean that he wanted her head. A knock at the door interrupted Draco's thoughts and he scowled fiercely. He hated being interrupted when he was thinking about Hermione . He crossed the small room quickly and opened the door to reveal Pansy. His features softened a little bit. Pasn't wasn't too bad of a girl once you got to know her; Draco knew she loved him a lot. He felt really sorry for her because she didn't know that their fathers had arranged the marriage and that Draco was against it. In fact, she thought the whole thing was Draco's idea.

            "Hello Pansy," Draco said and stepped to the side so that his fiancée could enter his room. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears streaming down her face.

            "Oh, Draco!" she said and, bursting into a fresh round of tears, threw herself into Draco's arms.

            "What's wrong?" he asked as he smoothed down her blonde hair.

            "M-Mum's been killed, Draco," Pansy whispered shakily. 

            "When? How?" Draco demanded. Pansy's mother was always nice to him and had been like the aunt he never had.

            "Yesterday… Voldemort killed her," Pansy said darkly, "Why did he have to kill her? She wasn't ever anything other than a good wife to Daddy!" Her eyes widened as she realized that she had said something that Voldemort considered betrayal.

            "Voldemort does things that we'll never be able to understand, Pansy," Draco said, thinking about Hermione 's murder.

            "I hate the Dark Lord, Draco!" she whispered, crying once again.

            "So do I, Pansy, so do I," Draco said gently. She pulled back from him enough to look him in the eyes. 

            "SO you're not going to become a Death Eater?" Pansy said, hope flickering in her eyes.

            "No, Pansy, I'm not," he smiled as she grinned in relief.

            "Good," she said, "because when we're…" she trailed off before she mentioned the marriage.

            "Married?" he asked, tying to keep disgust out of his voice. They were both tense for several seconds before Pansy answered him.

            "About that, Draco…" she said, pulling away from him and taking several steps back, "I, er, don't mean to hurt you, or anything, but um, I don't-"

            "Want to get married?" he asked, interrupting her.

            "Um, yeah…" she said, nervously. 

            "Fabulous!" Draco said, grinning. Pansy looked at him, her eyes wide in puzzlement.

            "What? But I thought you…" Pansy trailed off in confusion.

            "The whole thing was Father's idea. I didn't actually want to marry you, either." Pansy sighed in relief and smiled.

            "I've been dreading telling you for weeks. Er- Draco? Will you do me a favor?"

            "What's the favor?" Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

            "Will you go with me to Dumbledore's office? I want to see if he'll help protect me from Voldemort."

            "Let's go now. I'll tell him that I'm not joining my father's side as well."

Together they stepped out the door, towards their new lives.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places, and Ian Flemming (?) owns the title.

Author's Note: fabulous chapter, right? I felt so sorry for Pansy with everyone hating her that I just had to make her the good person. Anyways, please read, review, and listen to Frank Sinatra. 

Love,

Dorthey "lazy little bugger" Star (proud member of the "League of Annoyance & Frank fan Inc")


	7. There's No Place Like Home

"You Only Live Twice"  
  
by Dorthey Star  
  
Chapter 6: There's No Place Like Home  
  
The chapter is dedicated to Poetic Phoenix (AKA Spair Llewillah/Moonstone....hee hee I figured you out!) for being a faithful reviewer and for inspiring me to finish this chapter....THANK YOU  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed happily, she was glad to be home and to finally be able to listen to Frank Sinatra. Hermione loved her gable room. The walls and celling were painted white, but you couldn't tell it. Just about every inch of the walls were covered with posters of everything from the Weird Sisters to the Beatles to Victor Krum to Aerosmith and everything else in between.  
  
Hermione was laying on her bed, looking out the window and singing to Mack the Knife when her mom walked in.  
  
"How was school, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.  
  
"Great. Dumbledore's still let me be Head Girl. We're learning loads of new stuff," Hermione said, putting on her best smile. She really wanted to break down into tears and tell her mom all the terrible things that had happened, but she couldn't brig herself to do so. She knew her mom would just say, "I told you so."  
  
Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione once more, then left the room. Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Pansy sat by themselves at Slytherin Table. Dumbledore had written both their parents, saying that they would not be going home. Not many had stayed over the holidays. Only three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, and six Ravenclaws stayed.  
  
Draco and Pansy's relationship had changed drastically in the week since they had gone to Dumbledore for help. They had become best friends, and trusted each other completely. Draco absentmindedly looked over to the Gryffindor Table where Hermione should have been. He was sad to see her leave, but he knew that a trip home would do her good. No mother could possibly let her go on not eating. Draco sighed. He would do anything to have her back right now. He would sell his soul to the devil to take back the letter that he had written so long ago. Was it really that long ago? he asked himself. Not hungry anymore, he pushed his food aside and left the hall, Pansy trailing behind him.  
  
***  
  
Christmas that year wasn't as happy as it had usually been for Hermione. Mrs. Granger was still firm in her belief that Hogwarts was bad for Hermione. That year, Ron gave her a book entitled All You Wanted to Know About Neocramacy And More. Ginny gave her a beautiful deep blue sweater. Harry had given her a photo album of the four of them (herself, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, of course). Mrs. Weasley had given her one of the infamous Weasley Sweaters (scarlet, with a gold 'H' on the front), a large fruit cake (which Hermione carefully fed to her dog), and many fudge brownies. There was a small box, wrapped in icicle blue paper left. Hermione opened it curiously. It held no tag. Inside Hermione found a necklace. It was silver with a silver dragon pendent. The dragon had emerald green eyes. Hermione's lips turned in an involuntary smile as she realized who it was from. Draco.  
  
Later that day, Hermione walked outside wearing her Weasley Sweater and Draco's necklace. Does this mean he still loves me? Was I making a rash decision when I broke up with him? Why does life have to be so bloody complicated?! she thought frustratedly. She sat down on the curb of the country road in front of her house. She wished that she had neighbors that lived near by. Then, perhaps, she wouldn't be so bloody lonely right now.  
  
Hermione shivered. I should have brought a cloak, she thought. I deserve to suffer. I've made so many others suffer ...Mum... Dad... Ginny... Ron... Harry...... Draco.....Maybe I should have just stayed dead, or at least not have gone back to Hogwarts. Things were so much simpler before I went to Hogwarts. Why couldn't Mum have been against Hogwarts then? she thought after a few moments. She sighed deeply and traced patterns on the undisturbed snow on the road. After twenty minutes, her whole body was numb. She shivered and finally headed inside.  
  
***  
  
It was the first day of school after Christmas vacation, and Draco was thankful for it. Over the holidays, he had way too much time to think about her...about Hermione. He had given her a necklace for Christmas. He didn't know why he did it. It would be obvious who it was from. He sighed. Pansy came up to him, a smile on her face for the first time in days.  
  
"Come on, Draco. It's time for class," she said, half pulling on his arm. He put a smile on for her. It made her smile even more.  
  
"All right," he said quietly, and got up. Together, they left the room and headed towards the great hall.  
  
***  
  
Hermione shivered. It's so bloody cold in here, she thought. Why haven't I ever noticed it before? Mentally, she shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the food, but ate nothing. Nothing seemed appetizing. Except for chicken noodle soup. Good, home made chicken noodle soup. Hogwarts, of course, didn't have that, especialy not for breakfast. She sighed. Life was shit.  
  
Hermione stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. First lesson was Transfiguration. As she walked to class, Hermione absentmindedly fingured the silver dragon.  
  
As Transfiguration went on, Hermione felt sicker and sicker. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed out so long without my cloak, she thought.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall called sharply. With much effort, Hermione pulled her head off her desk to look at her angry professor. Every head in the class was turned to face her.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She asked tiredly. She wished they would all just bugger off and leave her be.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Y- No, Professor," Hermione said, deciding at the last moment not to lie.  
  
"Go straight to the Hospital Wing, Granger," Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. Maybe she shouldn't have been brought back from the dead, the older woman thought with a sigh as she watched the 17- year- old trudge out of the room, leaving her books for her friends to take.  
  
***  
  
Draco walked down the corridors towards the boys' toliets. He was sick and tired of Professor Trelawny's classes. He wished she would just stay locked away in her room and never let students in. He was so tired he couldn't think of properly evil things to wish the teachers to do. Suddenly, he felt something large and soft bump into him.  
  
"What the-?" he said at the same time a soft voice said, "Sorry." Draco found that Hermione was standing in front of him, steadying herself on the wall. Around the neck was a necklace. The necklace. His necklace. But she looked different. She was skinnier- if that was at all possible- and paler. She looked sick.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm f-" she started, but couldn't finish because she fainted. Quickly, Draco lifted her and ran the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing...  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for Draco (JKR thinks she owns him, but he really belongs to me *cackles evilly, then chokes*)...okay, okay, Draco DOES belong on JKR...you happy?. The title belongs to someone else.  
  
Author's Note: it hasn't been terribly long since I last updated, has it? Well, at the end of this chapter, I shall make a THANK YOU section for each chapter. I will try to do that at the end of each up coming chapter. By the way, if you want me to let you know when I've got a new chapter out for anything, e-mail me at lady_amanda@cheerful.com . I'm going to start a mailing listing thingie (like ffn USED to have) and it will include any updates that I do on anything.  
  
Chapter Five Reviewer  
  
Poetic Phoenix: P/D? That's a new one...I've never heard of that pairing before...hmm...you know, I could make it into a P/D story....LOL! Don't worry, Hermione will end up with SOMEONE in an upcoming chapter. So will Ginny. You know, I do like G/D pairing...*giggles madly* this is too much fun for me. Sorry I didn't finish your story...I thought I did...I'll have to finish it later...when I have more time...Thank you so so so so much for reviewing all my chapters! It means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter Four Reviewers  
  
Hermione Malfoy: sorry for taking things too fast, but thank you for reviewing  
  
Myst Enchantress: I love Romeo and Juliet...I'll get to read it in English next year..yay! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi as in the green thing that the mario brothers used to ride on in the anceint nintindo games that grew up playing (which the kids I baby sit have never heard of *sighs sadly and feels old*)? Anyways. I need to know what's going to happen too! Go any ideas? Just kidding. Actually, I have the whole plot written out right behind me...*vgb*  
  
Lyra: Thank you for reviewing! Your review meant so much to me! I would hang it on my wall, but, alas, I have no where to hang it...oh well...I'm glad you liked my story!  
  
AmiAmiNSusu: Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
witchy_grrl: D/Hr is the best and I'm glad I'm converting you to D/Hr-ism. I love D/G fics, too! It seems that I'm hooked on them...I just don't write them often because I don't write Ginny that well...I see her as a very complex character...Anyways. Thank you for your review!  
  
gaille: Thank you for your review!  
  
Spair Llewillah/Moonstone: You know, I'm getting tired of The Boy Who Lives to Annoy, too! I think Draco's been getting to me...maybe I should let him out of my closet once in a while...LoL! I could never kill him off, though. He's got to kill Voldie. THEN he can die *cackles madly* And what's wrong with H/Hr? I happen to like that pairing along with H/G, D/Hr, D/G....but NO R/HR!!! THAT is the big no-no. You know, "You Only Live Thrice" has a nice ring to it...Ah, I have WAY too much fun with your reviews! My spelling is horrible...I rely on spell check! LoL!  
  
Chapter Three through Prologue Reviewer  
  
Spair Llewillah/Moonstone: (see above) 


	8. The Big Bang Theory

"You Only Live Twice"  
  
by Dorthey Star  
  
Chapter 7: The Big Bang Theory  
  
To CPR (wqww.cprimprov.com) who made me laugh with their DUCK TAPE. Clean humor IS funny!  
  
When Hermione woke up, she felt like she was in a Muggle cartoon and a huge weight had been dropped on her head. She heard herself groan.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice called out, sounding oddly distant. That voice sounds familiar, she thought, Oh yeah, it's Harry. She struggled to open her eyes and was at once blinded by the light in the Hospital Wing. She blinked a few times. How did I get in here? I remember leaving Transfiguration, then bumping into Draco...then I don't remember anything else...he must have carried me all the way here...She looked around. Harry was sitting on her right, looking alert. Ron was on her left, asleep. The Muggle clock on the oposite wall read 9:45. In the morning? Or in the evening? she thought before realizing that she just didn't care.  
  
"Water," she croaked, her lips, mouth, and throat all dry. Quickly, Harry poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table next to her. She drank it greedily, letting him fill it up for a second time. As she drank that, Madame Pomfrey showed up.  
  
"Ah, you're awake, Miss Granger," she said pleasantly. Hermione leaned back on the bed, which was slightly propped up.  
  
"What wrong with me?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"You have a touch of pneumonia. But no need to worry; I'll have you up and running in no time, dear." At that moment, the door opened and Ginny came in.  
  
"Hermione!" she said happily and threw her arms around the older girl.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Please! Miss Granger is trying to rest!" Madame Pomfrey said in an exasperated tone. Ginny, ignoring her words, turned to Harry and had a short, quiet conversation with him. He looked at her for a moment, then left.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, Miss Weasley, then you're going to have to leave," Madame Pomfrey said before stalkig off.  
  
"I've got great news, Hermione," Ginny said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"What?" Hermione said. It's been ages since Ginny's been this happy, Hermione thought.  
  
"Harry and I are back together!" she said and sighed happly. Hermione grinned. It felt as though she had shed some weight from her shoulders.  
  
"That's great! When did it happen?" Hermione asked, excitedly.  
  
"During break today. He found me, then he said he was really sorry for breaking up with me in the first place, and he asked me back out!" Ginny grinned happily.  
  
"That's great! You see, I told you that he didn't fancy me! I told you and your brother. Neither of you believed me, though. I was even beginning to believe you," Hermione said, and yawned. Hermione reached over and shook Ron.  
  
"Five more minutes," he muttered. Then, after a second's pause, his eyes flew opened. When he saw Hermione sitting up in bed, he grinned.  
  
"It's time for you to leave, sleepy head," Hermione grinned. Ron hugged her, then left with his sister after promising to visit her the next day. At 10:00 sharp, Madame Pomfrey came by and gave her a spoonful of a green looking substance. Hermione swallowed it dutifully, but also threw it back up. She laid down, and fell asleep, having the first untroubled sleep in a long time.  
  
***  
  
Draco lay on his bed, fully clothed, staring up at the top of his bed. I hope she's okay, he thought. He sighed. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Hermione. Again. He probably wouldn't kill himself again, because she didn't like that kind of thing. He ran a hand through his silvery hair.  
  
Pansy walked into the room, and laid down on the bed next to him. She waited a few minutes before she spoke.  
  
"What's up with you and Granger?" she asked, carefully.  
  
"Why would anything be 'up' with me and that Mudblood?" Draco asked, trying to sound malicious.  
  
"I see you looking at her at lunch. And she's wearing a dragon necklace. Everyone of your previous girlfriends has one." Just as if to prove a point, she held up her own necklace. It was a gold chain with a crystal clear dragon. Its eyes were ruby red.  
  
"So? She can buy dragon stuff anywhere," Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"But she didn't. You gave it to her, didn't you?" Pansy pried.  
  
"Nonsense. Why would I give anything except a hard time to that Mudblood?"  
  
"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to ask you!" Pansy sighed.  
  
"Potter probably gave it to her. After all, it has green eyes and so does he. It is just the type of thing that he would do," Draco said, turning away from Pansy and closing his eyes.  
  
"Not really. I doubt he would give her a dragon thing. He'd probably give her something with a rabbit. Or a turtle."  
  
"A turtle?" Draco asked curiously, turning to her and opening one eye.  
  
"I don't know. I hate turtles. I hate Potter. It makes sense to me." Pansy said, sitting up and shrugging.  
  
"Good night Pansy," Draco said, and closed his eye.  
  
"But you didn't answer-"  
  
"Goodnight Pansy," he said firmly. She sighed and left the room, shutting the door rather loudly behind her.  
  
***  
  
Harry came to visit Hermione the next morning before class began.  
  
"Morning," she said cheerfully.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on her right side.  
  
"Much better since I talked to Ginny. She told me about you two getting back together," Hermione said grinning at the blush that crept onto his face.  
  
"Yeah...I...For a while I thought I loved you, but then when we were in the room with the Mirror of Erised, I saw myself with Ginny and my family was all there in the background. For a long time after that, I was too scared to ask her back out because I thought she honestly still loved me like a brother..."  
  
"I thought that you were going to say that you saw ME with you. That's why I ran out of the room," Hermione admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Is me being in love with me THAT bad of a thing?" he asked, mockingly glaring at her.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said simply, "But only when you're perefect for Ginny." Harry gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"I've got to go or I'll be late for class...Double Potions with Slytherin," he said, making a face. She just laughed at him as he left. Now, if only Draco would come back to me...she thought with a sigh.  
  
Disclaimer: everything and everyone belongs to J.K "the goddess" Rowling. *sighs* It's sooooo not fair! I mean, she already has like a $150m fortue and she marries an anesthesiologist! Jessica is going to grow up a very lucky, and very rich girl. How old is she, BTW? One of my friends has my bio of JKR at the mo...In fact, she's had it for several months...hmmmmm.....Oh yeah, the title belongs to someone else.  
  
Author's Rambling: whoa...two chapters in ONE NIGHT! I'm impressed with myself. I was going to try to get to a certain point before Friday (I'm leaving for New York City on Saturday, therefore I have to stay in a hotel in Nashville Friday night), but I realized that was further along in the story than I realized. I thought it was next chapter, but it's not....slightly confusing to you, but not to me! *vbg* Please review if you feel like it! 


	9. Daddy, dearest

"You Only Live Twice"  
  
by Dorthey Star  
  
Chapter 8: Daddy, dearest  
  
  
  
By the time Madame Pomfrey let Hermione leave the Hospital Wing, the snow had melted from the ground, and it was time for the first Quidditch match this half of the year. It was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, and Hermione didn't particularly want to go- she couldn't figure out what the point of flying around at break-neck heights and being chashed around by vicious balls that were trained to hit you was- but Harry and Ginny were considering it a "date" and Ron needed someone to sit with. So she went, but this time she didn't bring a book, like she usually did to games that were non-Gryffindor.  
  
Even though she didn't bring a book, she found that twenty minutes into the match, she had no clue what the score was. She sighed. She absolutely hated Quidditch. Why couldn't they have a sensible game like soccor, or basketball. At least those are easier to follow and they're played on the ground, she thought to herself.  
  
A young Slytherin- Hermione could tell by the symbol on his cloak- walked up to her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," He said, pointed at Hermione. He had a strange, slightly glazed look in his eyes. Hermione shrugged it off, figuring he was amazed to be this close to The Boy Who Lived and all that. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back, Ron. Save my seat, will you?" Hermione said. Ron nodded absently, not taking his eyes away from the game. Hermione left the stands and started walking towards the castle. The Slytherin had disappeared, probably to watch the rest of the match, Hermione thought to herself. She shivered. Something wasn't right.  
  
Just as she had reached the front doors, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Stupefy," it hissed and she knew no more.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat alone in his room- everyone else was at the match- staring at the letter in his hand. He read it again.  
  
Draco,  
  
You will be pleased to know that with the assistance of my Master, I was able to be freed from Azkaban. Dementors are such wonderful creaters when you promise them a reward of another person. A person by the name of Hermione Granger. You have disappointed me greatly, killing yourself like that. But no matter. There is still time to fix things. My sources tell me that you are having nothing to do with that Mudblood and that you are spending your time with Pansy. However, I will not tell you my plans. You might pull a Gryffindor-ish action and try to save her.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco set the letter down. He was down right terrified. His father was released from Azkaban and out to get Hermione. He needed to warn her. He started to get up. Wait, he thought, who is Fath- Lucius' source? Is there someone in Slytherin leaking information to him? No matter. There is no time to think about that. Besides, everyone is out at the Quidditch game. Without another thought, he raced out of his room and towards Dumbledore's office, not realizing that there was a cloaked figure imerging from his room.  
  
Disclaimer: everyone and everything (EVERYONE! That means you, me, and your dad's sister's neighbor's ex's dog's mother's owner's cousin's nephew!) belongs to JK Rowling. The title belongs to someone (can't remember who) and the plot belongs to me *shocked* something actually belongs to me?! WOW!  
  
Author's Note: I'm truely impressed with myself! ANOTHER chapter! Short, yes, but still, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm sorry that it's terribly short, but, alas, I felt the need to leave it off there. We actually have some plot to the story! *vbg* I've been waiting to throw this at you for a LONG time! Please, read and review! I've got major auditions (Friday, May 31st) for an Orchestra (I play the flute) and reviews would help me through it...that and a lot of scale practice...LOL! 


	10. Adelaide and Amelia

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Nine: Adelaide and Amelia

**NOTE: I will not be writing any accents. Just use your imaginations!**

          Hermione woke up with a huge headache. _Where am I?_ she thought as she looked around. The room was nice enough, though it was a little plain. The walls were pale yellow and the floor was hardwood. There were two windows on the far wall, covered by plain white curtains. There were two doors on the wall to her left. She assumed one was a bathroom and one was a closet. In between the two doors were a desk- with parchment and a quill, but no ink- and a dresser. On her right was another door, presumably that led to the rest of wherever she was. A multi color quilt covered the bed that she was in, but other than that, the room was bare. She shivered. 

          Hermione got out of the bed and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a thin cotton nightgown that was blue with little yellow flowers on it. It was two sizes to big for her. She  crossed the room and looked out the window. 

          The scenery around the place was beautiful. There were rolling hills of green and lots of wild flowers. Her heart sank as she realized that there was nothing for miles and miles. Suddenly, the door opened. A tall woman with dark brown hair swept up out of her face walked into the room. Her nose was slightly large and crooked, but she had a nice smile and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing robes of burgundy. 

          "Good morning, Miss Granger," she said in a thick French accent, but in perfect English. 

          "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms defensively. 

          "My name is Mademoiselle Adelaide Cuvier. You may call me Adelaide if you wish. I am the head house keeper at Rose Manor. I know not why you are, but I was instructed by my employer not to give out specifics as to where you are, or who is keeping you here. There are clean clothes in the closet and toiletries are in the bathroom. I will be bringing you lunch in an hour. Is there anything you need?" Adelaide asked. Hermione shook her head and she left. Hermione sighed. She was a prisoner again. _Is it Lucius?_ she thought, trembling with fear, _No,_ the rational side of her told herself, _Lucius is in Azkaban, far, far away._ But somehow, she couldn't convince herself. Reluctantly, she walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of Muggle jeans and blue sweater. _See? Lucius wouldn't have Muggle clothing,_ she told herself, _Ah, but he did, remember? The dress you died in? THAT was Muggle._ Hermione scolded herself for having such thoughts, then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. 

***

          "Where's Granger?" Draco asked breathlessly as he found Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 

          "Dumbledore asked to talk to her. Why?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

          "Dumbledore, eh?" Draco said, his shoulders sagging in relief. Then he realized that he hadn't answered Weasley's question, "Nothing, Weasel. I was just going to make sure that she had enough strength to walk around without me," he smirked. _I can't even think of anything creative,_ he thought grouchily to himself as he walked back up to the Slytherin Commonroom. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Dumbledore _himself_ had been refereeing the match. _Shit_, he thought to himself and ran down to the Potions dungeon where he knew he would find Professor Snape. 

***

          At that same moment, Harry also realized what was wrong with that situation. 

          "Ron, are you _sure_ she went to see Dumbledore?" he asked, turning away from his girlfriend to face his friend.

          "Of course. Some little Slytherin came and told her to go see Dumbledore," Ron said, getting irritated that he was having to miss some of the match. The match had been going on for nearly an hour now- the score being Hufflepuff 180 and Ravenclaw190- with no sign of the snitch. Ginny suddenly caught on. She gasped.

          "Tell me, Ron, who's refereeing the match?" she said, trying to sound carefree, as if she was just innocently curious. 

          "Dumble...oh shit," he said and stood up, "We've got to find a teacher and tell them. Who was that Slytherin. Did either of you see him?" Both Ginny and Harry shook their heads and blushed a little bit.

          "We don't know for sure that she's in trouble, Ron," Ginny said, reasonably. The whole crowd around them, jumped up, cheering about something that had just happened in the game. But the three Gryffindors weren't paying any attention to them. Something dawned on Harry. 

          "Malfoy! I bet he knows something! Why else would he have come up here to ask where she was? I mean, he looked relieved when we said that she was with Dumbledore," Harry said, frowning. 

          "Wouldn't he know that Dumbledore was refereeing?" Ginny asked, frowning.

          "Not if he didn't come, he wouldn't. This year neither Hermione nor Malfoy have been wanting to come to social events like this. Remember how Ron had to practically drag her to this match? The only reason that she comes to watch the Gryffindor matches is to make sure that me and Ginny don't get hurt," Harry said, sighing.

          "Well then, it's obvious what we need to do, isn't it?" Ginny asked, standing up. The crowed booed around them and all sat down. 

          "What do you have in mind?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

          "Talk to Malfoy of course," she said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. She grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and started to drag them off the stands. 

          "I'm not talking to that-" Ron started, but Ginny interrupted him. 

          "_Ron_! This might be the only way to save her, or make sure that she's not in trouble," Ginny said severely, sounding oddly like Professor McGonagall. Ron walked towards the castle without another word.

***

          Adelaide brought lunch up an hour later, just as promised. Hermione looked down at the tray hungrily. There was a bowl of soup- chicken noodle- and a roll along with a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk. Hermione's mouth watered. Her stomach told her to eat, but her mind told her that it might be poisoned. Adelaide set the tray at the foot of the bed- which was now neatly made- and sat down at the chair in front of the desk. She smiled at Hermione. 

          "I'm not supposed to leave until you eat all of your food. Go on, it's not poisoned. I made it myself," she said proudly. Carefully, Hermione dipped the spoon into the bowl and sipped up the hot liquid. It tasted delicious, just like her mum used to make it. Her mind convinced that it wasn't drugged, she greedily ate the whole meal.

          "You remind me of Mistress Amelia. This was her room before she died, thirteen years ago. You see, she didn't have a drop of magic in her, and Master didn't like that. He sent her away to an orphanage where she died two months later. They call it  suicide, but I think the Master had something to do with it," she whispered. 

          "What was this Amelia like?" Hermione asked as she polished off the chocolate cake. 

          "She was beautiful. She had honey blonde hair, straight as a bored. Her eyes were blue. She was _très__ intelligent_ like you are. The Young Master...he adored her," Adelaine said sadly. 

          "The Young Master? Who's he?" Hermione asked. 

          "I'm sorry, miss. I can not tell you that. I must leave; I have stayed too long as it is. _Au __revoir_!" She waved a bit and crossed the room, and left, leaving Hermione very confused.

***

          Draco sat in Professor Snape's office, looking at his Head of House as he read the teacher. Professor Snape's face went a deathly pale color. 

          "When did you receive this, Draco?" he asked in a calm, quiet voice.

          "Twenty minutes ago. I went straight down to the Quidditch Pitch to find Granger, but her friends said that Dumbledore had asked to talk to her. I was almost at the Slytherin Dungeons before I realized that he was refereeing the match, sir."

          "Bloody hell," Snape muttered before sweeping out of the room, Draco close on his trail.

***

          Ginny paced up and down the area in front of the Slytherin Commonroom. 

          "What are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked bitterly. He and Harry were leaning against the opposite wall. 

          "I don't know. I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" Ginny screamed. She fell to the floor and started to cry. In an instant, Harry was by her side, holding her. 

          "Don't bite my head off, Gin," Ron muttered. At that moment, two figures emerged in the corridor. It was Professor Snape and

          "Malfoy!" Ginny cried, leaping to her feet. 

          "Come with me, you three," Snape said, without stopping. The three Gryffindors fell in line behind.

***

          Hermione sat at the desk, staring at the blank parchment. She wanted to write something. Anything. But she had no ink. She wished that Adelaide would come. As if summoned by her thoughts, Adelaide walked in, carrying a tray with more food on it. This time it was a piece of chicken on rice, green beans, jello salad, and milk. _What is it with milk?_ Hermione thought to herself as Adelaide set the tray down on the bed.

          "Adelaide, could  you possibly get me some ink? Writing would give me something to do during the day..." Hermione said as she walked over and sat on the bed in front of the desk. Adelaide sat down in the chair. 

          "I shall ask Master. There is no way that you could owl anyone, so perhaps he will permit me to give you some," she said, her voice devoid of its usual cheerfulness. Hermione knew better than to any questions. Hermione ate her dinner in silence. Once she was finished, Adelaide took the tray and swept out of the room. 

          Fifteen minutes later, she came back with a bottle of plum colored ink. When she handed the ink to Hermione, she also passed her a small, folded note. Hermione understood the significant look that Adelaide gave her. She wasn't supposed to read the note until later, though why, Hermione didn't know. 

          "If there is nothing else you should require Miss Granger, I shall leave you." She left the room, leaving Hermione feeling very alone. Ten minutes later, she opened the note.

          _Miss Granger,_

_                    I have taken a liking to you. Usually people that Master brings here are in tears two minutes after they wake up. You are stronger. You remind me of the dear, sweet Amelia. I must warn you, however, that Master is watching you. He can hear every word you say, but his view of you isn't as good. He shouldn't be able to see what you write. Tear this note up as soon as you read it. Take care of yourself, and may God bless you._

_          Love,_

_          Adelaide Cuvier_

          Hermione did at exactly as the note bade her to. She sat down at the desk with a very thoughtful look on her face.

Disclaimer: Adelaide and Amelia belong to me. Everyone else belongs to JKR. Francis Scott Key wrote the Star Spangled Banner. Harriet Beecher Stowe wrote Uncle Tom's Cabin. Joanne Kathleen Rowling wrote Harry Potter. I wrote this. I am rambling. You can stop reading this. I mean it, you can. Why are you reading this when you can be reviewing?????

Author's Note: have I said lately how much I HATE summer? It's waaaaaay too hot! grrrrrr anyways. A FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! WOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOOO! er.... I know what you're thinking (besides "are you high on something?" as my lovely cousin asked me). You're thinking "Did Lucius kidnap her?" "Who's Amelia?" "How are they going to rescue her?" "How do you pronounce 'Cuvier'?" "Why isn't Elle good enough for Warner?" and so forth. er....I can answer all those questions (except the last two) but I'm not going to. Actually, as to who Amelia is, you probably have already figured it out. It's pretty obvious. 

NOTE TO SELF: Don't go to Harvard Law School

NOTE TO YOU : Please Review!!!!!!  


	11. The Quest Begins

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter 10: The Quest Begins. 

**_This chapter is dedicated to all the people who took time to review my story _**

**_and to Judy Garland, the best female singer. _**

                _I hate being trapped in a little room like this._

_                Okay, so the room isn't that little._

_                It's so boring._

_                I wish Harry was here._

_                And Ginny._

_                And Ron._

_                And, most of all, Draco._

_If Draco was here, I would gather him in my arms, kiss him senseless, and tell him how much I                                         love him._

_                If Harry was here, I wouldn't kiss him senseless. No. Gross._

_                Same goes for Ron._

_                And Ginny._

_                I hope someone finds me. _

_                Soon._

                ***

                Dumbledore sat at his desk, watching the four students and the Professor as they explained to him what was happening. The match was still going on. Madame Hooch had to step in as a substitute referee while Dumbledore was dealing with this situation.

                "Is she going to be okay, Professor?" Ginny asked in a quivering voice, her large eyes, shining with unshed tears, were focused on Dumbledore. Harry's arm instantly snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

                "I don't know, Miss Weasley. Now Draco, do you have that letter?" Dumbledore asked gravely. The blonde boy shook his head, but Snape spoke up. 

                "I have it, Albus." He handed the older man the letter. Dumbledore read through it quickly. 

                "Not good, not good at all. Now, for the record, I am going to have to ask the four of you not to interfere," he paused and watch the Gryffindor's faces change into looks of rage. Draco remained void of any emotion, "However, how can I blame you if you find that the broom shed is unlocked and you get the idea into your mind to find her? You may go, except for you, Severus. There is much we need to talk about." The four youths left the room, wondering if Dumbledore was off his rocker. After all, he was encouraging them to fly away from Hogwarts into God-knows-what danger. 

***

_                Maybe Adelaide will come visit me again._

_                No, her Master won't let her._

_                Is it Lucius?_

_                No, he's in Azkaban._

_                Who is Amelia?_

_                Who is the Young Master?_

_                Why does everything always have to happen to me?_

_                Is Draco ok?_

***

                Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco stood out in the hall, all glaring at one another. 

                "We'd better get going. Harry, you go get some food from the kitchens. Draco, Ron, you go get packed," Ginny said briskly. Draco's mouth went dry. _She actually wants me to go with them,_ Draco thought. 

                "Malfoy is _not_ going with us!" Ron said angrily. 

                "Yes he is! If Lucius took Hermione, Malfoy can lead us there," she said and started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. 

                "But-" Ron started. Ginny whirled around. 

                "Ron!" she shouted. 

                "Yes, Ginny," he sighed and walked with his sister to Gryffindor Tower. Harry turned to Draco.

                "Meet us in the Great Hall in half an hour," Harry said in a toneless voice.

                "You know, no one asked if _I_ wanted to go," Draco said in a bitter voice.

                "Do you want to go, Malfoy?" Harry said calmly.

                "Of course," Draco replied, equally calm.

                "Then why were you complaining?" Harry asked, his anger beginning to show.

                "If I'm going to have to spend goodness knows how long with you three, you're going to have to learn to treat me as an equal, no like the gum on the bottom of your shoe." There was a small silence. 

                "Only if you'll do the same for us," Harry said, standing tall with his arms folded across his chest. 

                "Of course," Draco said without blinking an eye. They parted ways and headed to their own common rooms.

***

_                I hope someone comes soon._

_                I might die of boredom._

_                I hope Draco rescues me._

***

                Snape sat in Dumbledore's office, drinking a mug of hot cocoa. 

                "Do you think they'll make it?" he asked.

                "There is very little doubt in my mind. However if Mr. Weasley doesn't learn to get along with Mr. Malfoy, there will be some problems along the way."

                "I hope they find her in time," Snape said, staring into his now cold drink.

***

                When it become dark outside, Hermione changed into the same blue cotton nightgown that she had been wearing that morning. She slipped into the large bed. _Will I be safe at night? I mean, they didn't try to drug the food, but something could happen to me..._ she thought to herself. However, her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't keep them open any longer. With a sigh, she drifted off to sleep. 

***

                Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco flew until night fall. They were headed towards Malfoy Manor, which was Unplottable. Luckily, Draco knew exactly where to go. At nightfall, they sat  in a circle with a magical fire in the middle. They were all silent, each thinking about the horrendous tasks that lay ahead.

                Ginny sat in front of the fire as Harry Ron, and Draco set up the sleeping bags, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Suddenly, she started to sing, her low, husky voice filling the woods.

                _"When all the world is a hopeless jumble,_

_                and the raindrops tumble all around,_

_                heaven opens a magic lane._

_                When all the clods darken up the skyway,_

_                there's a rainbow highway to be found,_

_                leading from your window pane,_

_                to a place behind the sun,_

_                just a step beyond the rain._

_                Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_

_                there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

_                Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_                and the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_                really do come true._

_                Someday, I'll wish upon a star_

_                and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_                Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_                away above the chimney tops,_

_                that's where you'll find me._

_                Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_                Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_                when then, oh, why can't I?_

_                If all those little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,_

_                why, oh why, can't I?"_

                "Wait a minute, Harry," Ron said, "There's only three sleeping bags, but there's four of us."

                "We didn't have time to get a fourth. Someone is going to have to share," Harry said.

                "I'll share with Harry, because I don't want to share with Malfoy, and Ron moves to much AND snores," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. She only blushed a little bit. Malfoy ignored them and laid down in his sleeping bag. _I hope Hermione is okay...If anything happens to her, I will _KILL _father,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to uneasy sleep. Ron went to bed next. He seemed to have no trouble getting to sleep. 

                "Are you ready to go to sleep, Gin?" Harry asked her. She nodded and they walked to the remaining sleeping bag. He crawled in first, closely followed by her. They twined their legs together and she laid her head on his chest and his arms were around her.

                "Good night, Harry," she murmured sleepily.

                "Night, Gin," he said. Moments later, they were both asleep. 

***

                At the same time that our heroes were drifting off to sleep, others were far from sleep. 

                "What is the news, girl?" Lucius Malfoy snarled.

                "Potter and the Weasleys dragged Draco off to look for that Mudblood this afternoon. No one knows where they disappeared to," the girl said, sounding bored.

                "Interesting, very interesting," Lucius said thoughtfully. 

                "What's interesting?" the girl said, sounding vaguely interested.

                "At the same time that we're killing the Mudblood, we could hand Potter over to the Dark Lord and rid the Magical Community of two lower-class people. The Dark Lord shall be most pleased with this," Lucius said, smiling evilly. 

                "Fabulous," said the girl, sarcasm hinted in her voice. 

                "You may leave, now," Lucius said and the girl left. 

***

                Adelaide walked into the room to where the girl was sleeping on the large bed. Her heart went out to her, but she knew she mustn't do anything. Adelaide walked over to the chair where Hermione's discarded clothes were. She picked them up and draped them over one arm. With the other hand she picked up the sheets of parchment that Hermione had written on. She left a small, folded note in the middle of the other sheets of parchment. She looked at Hermione sadly one more time, then left. 

***

**Disclaimer**: all the characters (i.e. Draco, Hermione, Luke Skywalker, Donald Trump, Alan Jackson, etc) belong to the great, wonderful, fabulous, fantastic, terrific, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The title belongs to Ian Flemming (?) It was the dude who wrote the James Bond novels. And the song lyrics, _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ were written and composed by E.Y. Harburg, and Harold Arlen and the song was featured in the movie _The Wizard of Oz_ staring the late Judy Garland. Fantabulous movie. Go see it. Now. After reviewing. 

 **Author's Note:** New York City is an awesome place. Everyone should go there. *grins* Anyways. Mysterious chapter, no? Who is 'the girl' and why is she talking to Lucius? Why was Adelaide looking at Hermione sadly and what's in her note? Who is the Master/Young Master? Is there really no business like show business? What is the second largest city in Alaska?  Oh, and by the way. Anything written like a note is written by Hermione. Sorry if I'm confusing you, I've just been watching SNL clips (from the 25th anniversary special). **WE LOVE YOU, GILDA RADNER** *sobs* Never mind *laughs madly* er... *cough*. Please R/R? __

 


	12. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Eleven: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

                _Miss Granger,_

_                                My master has told me what is to be done with you, but I cannot tell you. I wish I could, but...I'm sorry. I want you to know that I have had no part in this and if some miracle should happen, and you should get home alive, please, look me up sometime. I could tell you all about the Young Master and the Young Mistress. You would truly like them. I wish you the best of luck on your upcoming journey, for I fear I may never see you again. _

_                Love,_

_                Adelaide Cuvier _

Hermione set the letter down on the desk with shaking hands. _Am I going to die?_ she thought to herself. She sat down on the bed, wearing a yellow shirt with a V neck line and tight sleeves down to her elbows and black pants. She tugged on a strand of hair and stared at the food in front of her. That morning when she had woken up, the food was on the desk along with the note. Her writings from the day before had been gone. Hermione let out a sigh. She didn't want to die again.

***

                Draco woke up early and sat on the ground in front of the fire, eating a piece of chicken. He studied his companions. Ron was frowning in his sleep with his forehead creased. Harry and Ginny both looked very peaceful. They all looked tired. _How ironic,_ Draco thought to himself as he took a swig of pumpkin juice, _that I am rescuing Hermione with the help of her friends. _At that moment, Harry and Ginny woke up. Ginny reached over and woke Ron up. They all stood up wordlessly and the boys packed up their sleeping bags. 

                "Morning, Malfoy," Ginny said, yawning. She reached into the food bag and took out a bagel and cream cheese. After everyone had finished their breakfast Harry stood up.

                "Are we close to Malfoy Manor?" he asked Draco. 

                "Yeah. If we leave now, we can be there by noon," Draco said.

                "Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asked, jumping up. In a matter of minutes, they were on their brooms and off to Malfoy Manor. 

***

                Minerva McGonagall rushed into Professor Dumbledore's office. 

                "Albus!" she called breathlessly.

                "Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore said calmly.

                "Five students are missing: Granger, Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, and Weasley," she said, sitting in one of the chairs.

                "I know," he said, still in his calm voice.

                "You _know_?!" she said shocked.

                "Miss Granger was  abducted yesterday and the rest have gone to get her. For the record, I told them that I could not let them go."

                "Oh dear, this is going to be a long week," McGonagall said, slumping in her chair.

***

_                I know I shouldn't trust writing this, but I can't help it._

_                I wonder when I will have contact with a human again._

_                I wonder who is holding me._

_                I wonder why they want to kill me, if they want to kill me._

_                I wonder where Harry is._

_                And Ginny._

_                And Ron._

_                And Draco._

***

                They arrived at Malfoy Manor, just as planned. Draco was the first to touch down. He waited as the three others followed suit. 

                "Follow behind me. There is a lot of hazards on the way, and you have to be with someone with Malfoy blood to get by," Draco said as he started to walk up the path. It took them half an hour to walk along, all the while dodging hexes and curses. 

                Draco carefully pushed his way through the large front doors. He didn't make any remark to the others as he spotted a body on the floor. 

                "Hermione...?" Ginny whispered as she spotted the body. Draco hurried forth. It wasn't Hermione, but his mother. 

                "Mum?" he croaked, shaking her.

                "Inaverate," Ginny said, pointed her wand at the blonde woman on the floor. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open.

                "Draco, baby, what are you doing home?" she asked as she carefully sat up. Draco enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. 

                "Ouch! Careful, honey," Narcissa said. Draco pulled away, and she rubbed at her ribs. 

                "Are you hurt?" he asked. 

                "I think I have a few broken ribs, but I'll live. What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up. 

                "Father took Hermione. Are they here?" Draco asked. Narcissa shook her head.

                "He hasn't been home for a month," she said sadly.

                "Where could they be?" he asked, grabbing his hair angrily.

                "You might try the summer home," she said, laying a hand on his arm gently.

                "In Paris?" he asked, doubtfully.

                "Yes."

                "I haven't been there since....well, since I was four. I don't remember where it is," he said disappointedly.

                "I'll go with you. Virginia has the quality around her of a healer, so she can help me heal up my ribs.  Why don't you take the boys up to your room and let them change into some of your clothes. Robes can't be easy to travel in," Narcissa said, already walking away with Ginny. Draco nodded, then turned to Harry and Ron.

                "Follow me," he said. He led the way through many twisting hallways until they arrived in his room. He opened the large wardrobe and pulled out three pairs of leather trousers and three heavy black shirts. He passed out each of the outfits. They wordlessly took turns in the bathroom to change. 

                "Are we going for the Goth look?" Ron muttered to Ron as they made their way back to the hall. Ginny and Narcissa were already waiting for them. Ginny was wearing a pair of suede pants with a fringe along the outer edge and a dark blue shirt. Narcissa was wearing light blue leather pants and a white shirt and was holding a broom.

                "Let's go," Narcissa said, briskly and they walked out of the house. Ginny hand Harry walked together, hand in hand. Narcissa and Draco flew in the front, guiding the way while talking quietly. Harry and Ginny were next, also talking quietly. Ron was in the back, riding silently. 

                When nightfall fell, they had reached the border to France. 

                "I think we'll be there by nightfall tomorrow," Narcissa said, as she laid in her newly conjured up sleeping bag.

***

                The girl sat in front of the fire, laughing to herself. _He doesn't suspect a thing! This will teach him to hate the Dark Lord. I hope he doesn't get killed, though. He's too beautiful of a creature to be wasted on death,_ she thought. Lucius appeared next to her.

                "All is going according to plan. Except we have no idea where he is," Lucius said grumpily.                "My guess is that he is heading to the Manor. He doesn't even remember the Parisian house, does he? You haven't been there since he was four," he said logically.

                "True. It reminds me too much of...a dark period in life. I must be off to the Manor."

***

                They did make it there by nightfall. They camped a short distance away.

                "I hardly remember this place," Draco whispered to his mother.

                "Your father doesn't like coming here anymore," Narcissa said just as softly.

                "It was his fault," Draco said as he laid down to sleep.

                "We'll wake up around dawn and attack then," Harry said sleepily. They all mumbled sleepily and were asleep in moments. 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR Don't sue me; I'm broke. Look at Chapter 10's Disclaimer for the Chapter Title (which has nothing to do with the chapter)

Author's Note: I thought that this chapter wasn't up to par and it just sounded like crap. I mean, I didn't go into detail about their traveling or ANYTHING! *sighs* Oh  well. There's going to be probably 4 or 5 more chapters (my plans aren't in the room with me). Maybe it's only 3 more...oh well, I don't remember... Oh, and BTW, why is Mrs. Norris called 'Mrs.' ? That's always bugged me....

**Thank You Section**

Mistress-of-the-ring: Thanks! Is your name like a LOTR thing?

Poetic Phoenix: No! Don't kill me off, please? Then Draco and Hermione will NEVER have a chance! I would LOVE a hundred reviews *bats her eyes* aw, who am I kidding. I'll be good to get 40. Draco has to play hard to get...otherwise he looks all sweet and mushy and un-Draco like...I made him like that in Leah on accident, and I HATE it. It's sooo out of character for him...Not another love triangle...I hope everything will get sorted out soon....Sorry babe, but I can't tell you who the girl is, although you have interesting guesses, although, not who  I have in mind...Lucius is getting what is coming to him, don't worry. er...my cat is playing in the trash can....weird cat...

Tigger: My name is Bond, James Bond *giggles* I LOVE James Bond! Thank you for the review!

Malfoy's Baby: I'm trying to continue as fast as I can, but it's kinda hard to type with a kitten in your lap who is digging his claws into your bare legs... ^_-

Mia: Missing In Action, eh?....er....anyways. Thanks for your review!

Lyra: I know that I took forever to update....I'm hoping to have the story finished by this month or next. Thank you for your review!!!!!

Sabrina Weasley: Hmmmm...I like your name...It's giving me an interesting idea for a cameo...Which is your favorite Weasley? Thanks for your review!

Angelic_Yue: I told you, JKR owns EVERYTHING! I mean, if it were up to me, I'd give to Tom in a split second. Of course, Draco would be mine. He lives in my closet. *winks*

Akki Yume: You should read the books, they are sooo good you wouldn't be able to believe it! But thank you for liking my story! Romances are the best!

Gabriella: Draco and ME! LoL. If the Harry Potter characters were  real, we'd have to clone Draco so that everyone would have one. Of course, he'd always wear leather trousers...0_0...


	13. The Rescue

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Twelve: The Rescue

                Adelaide woke Hermione up early the next morning.

                "It is time to get ready Miss Granger," she said tonelessly and not looking her in the eye. 

                "Get ready for what, Adelaide?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

                "The ceremony. The Master wishes for you to wear this," Adelaide said, handing Hermione a bundle of white cloth. She helped her into what turned out to be a while toga. She pulled Hermione's hair up into a bunch of twists and curls. 

                "It's time," she said quietly, looking Hermione in the eye finally. 

***

                Draco and Narcissa were the first ones awake. They silently woke the others up. 

                "Do we have a plan?" Ron asked. 

                "Harry, do you have your Invisibility Cloak?" Narcissa asked.

                "Yeah," Harry said, pulling it out of his bag. 

                "All right, here's the plan. Harry, Ginny, and Ron will go under Harry's Cloak. Draco and I will go under his cloak. Once we find Hermione, we will fight whoever we have to to save her. Then I will fly to the edge of the Apparating boundaries, Apparate to Hogsmeade, walk to Hogwarts, and get Dumbledore. I will lead the way," she said. They all nodded and got under the two cloaks. Narcissa walked slowly up the walk. 

                The house was beautiful. It was rose colored stone with white stone around the doors and windows. There was a large rose garden on either side of the front door. Narcissa opened the front door and Harry, who was in the back, closed it. She lead the way towards the stairs and walked up it.

                "Where are we going, Mother?" Draco whispered.

                "To Amelia's room. Knowing Lucius, that's where he'd put her," Narcissa said bitterly. It was still painful for her to think about Amelia. The walked silently down one hallway until they reached the door at the end of it. They opened the door. The room was empty. There was a stack of parchment on the desk along with a bottle of ink and a quill. Narcissa and Draco picked up the one paper which was left on the desk. 

                _To Whomever Finds This,_

_                                 A young girl's life is at stake. Please, find the main dining room and try to save this poor girl. She doesn't deserve to have her soul sucked out. _

_                A.C._

                "Adelaide...She's trying to save Hermione," Narcissa. 

                "Adelaide? Who's she?" Draco asked as they left the room and headed to the main dining room. 

                "She was your nurse when you were younger. You used to call her Addy," Narcissa said. At that moment, they reached the main dining room. They quietly crept in. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were already in there, their cloak taken off. Lucius was standing by them, his wand pointed at them. Just in time to save them from certain death, Adelaide walked into the room, leading in a very pale Hermione. Narcissa grabbed his arm to keep Draco from rushing towards her. Hermione placed her unseeing eyes on Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 

                "Ahhhh, Hermione, come this way," Lucius said in a fake pleasant voice. Hermione came towards him. Draco could see that she was fighting a war in her eyes. Suddenly she stopped. 

                "I WON'T!" She screamed.

                "You will," Lucius said calmly. 

                "I WON'T" She sobbed, but already she was walking forward.

                "DON'T" Harry called out and at once he was on the floor, writhing in pain.

                "Don't interfere, Potter," Lucius said. Hermione had reached the table by this time. Lucius summoned Adelaide to come forward. She did so, with no expression on her face. Adelaide helped Hermione into a laying position on the table. Hermione closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the fate that was coming for her. 

                "Bring the Dementor in, Adelaide," Lucius said, eagerness glinting in his eyes. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, but said or did nothing. Ginny began to wimper and Harry absentmindedly pulled her closer to him. 

                "When the dementor comes in, do the counter curse, Draco," Narcissa whispered to her son. He nodded and got his wand ready. At that moment, the dementor came in. Draco pictured his best memory, which was when Hermione had told him that she loved him even though she knew that he was Draco and not Will. 

                "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the dementor and throwing the cloak off of him, but keeping it on his mother. A huge dragon came out of the tip of his wand and blew silvery flames at it. The dementor hurried away and out of the room. Lucius rounded on Draco.

                "You miserable brat!" he said, pulling out his wand, "We'll settle this here and now."

                "No," Draco said, "We'll settle it in a fencing match." He looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was still on the table with her eyes closed. 

                "Fencing it is." Lucius said and Adelaide took two swords off the wall. She handed each of them one and stood back. Lucius made the first move, Draco barely blocked it. Lucius swiped a second time and this time Draco felt the cold metal of the sword make contact with his skin. He ignored it. He swung his sword at his father, who easily deflected it. And so it went on for half an hour. Draco would attack and Lucius, looking bored, would block it. Finally Draco was able to cut Lucius. he slashed him in his stomach. Lucius looked surprised, then slumped to the ground, loosing consciousness. Harry, Ginny, and Ron, now knowing that it was safe, ran towards Hermione. Draco sank down against the wall. _I'm going to die, _he thought, but the thought didn't scare him. _I'm going to died, but Hermione is going to live a long and happy life. That's enough for me. _He looked up and saw her smiling at her Gryffindor friends. Draco closed his eyes, wanting to take that picture with him to the grave.

                "How did you do it?" Hermione whispered, "How did you save me?" They explained everything, Harry and Ron conveniently leaving Draco's part out. 

                "We thought we'd be too late," Ron said, hugging her. 

                "But how did you find the Malfoy's summer house?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. 

                "Malfoy brought us," Ginny said, glaring disapprovingly at the boys. They looked at the ground sheepishly.

                "Draco's here?" she said hopefully in a quiet voice. Ginny nodded and pointed at the wall where Draco was sitting. Hermione gasped and hurried over to where he was. 

                Draco felt a cool hand on his forehead and he heard his shirt sleeve being torn. Gentle lips pressed against his forehead.

                "Thank you, Draco," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

***

Disclaimer: Everyone except Adelaide and Amelia belong to JKR. Adelaide and Amelia belong to me, but you're welcome to use them if you promise to put Draco in leather. 0_0 *drools* Anyways. *blinks* 

Author's Note: If I stick to schedule, there are only three chapters left. Please review.   


	14. New Awakenings

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Thirteen: New Awakenings

                Draco felt something soft stroking his forehead, pushing the silvery strands out of his eyes. He sighed. If this was death, he didn't mind dying after all. It wasn't quite like he had remembered it from last time, but death might change with time. Who knew? Carefully he opened his eyes. The bright light pained his eyes and he knew he had lived. 

                "Draco?" a voice said quietly. He blinked his eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Hermione. She was standing over him, stroking his forehead, and still wearing the toga from earlier along with one of his leather jackets. _How much earlier? _ he thought, _Minutes? Hours? Days? _He closed his eyes again and succumbed to the sleep that was pulling at the corners of his mind. 

                Hermione sighed. She had really wanted to talk to him, to make sure he was all right. 

                "Don't worry dear, he'll be ready to talk soon enough," Narcissa said, looking at the two seventeen year olds thoughtfully. She had heard that they had broken up, but she had never known why. 

                "I just want to apologize," she said, resting her hand in his soft hair.

                "For what?"

                "How we broke up...did he tell you?" Hermione asked, turning to the older woman.

                "No. He just told me that you had broken up and that he would be going on with the planned marriage to Pansy. Then he wrote me just before Christmas telling me that he and Pansy had agreed not to get married. Honestly, he can't make up his mind," Narcissa said, shaking her head.

                "Well, I was mad at him for killing himself after Lucius murdered me. And he said that if I couldn't see why he killed himself, then we shouldn't be together. And I'm terribly stubborn and proud, so I agreed about breaking up. The only thing is, I regretted it terribly. Then I thought that Harry was in love with me, but it turned out that he was in love with Ginny the whole time," Hermione said, laughing at that last part. She pulled the leather jacket closer to her and breathed in the wonderful smell of Draco. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore walked in. 

                "Good morning, all," he said cheerfully, "Has Mr. Malfoy awakened yet?" He sat down on a chair by the bed. Narcissa was in the chair on the other side, and Hermione was on the bed between Draco and Narcissa. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair. 

                "Yes, but only for a moment," Narcissa said with a small smile. At that moment, three things happened; Draco woke up, Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in through one door, and a very large black dog came in through another. 

                "Are you going to stay awake this time?" Hermione said to Draco as Harry cried out "Snuffles!" and the black dog turned into his godfather, Sirius Black. Narcissa gasped.

                "Sirius?" She asked standing up. Without saying a word, he walked up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. 

                "Sirius, why don't you take Narcissa into another room and explain your current situation to her," Dumbledore said pleasantly. Narcissa and Sirius left the room, talking rapidly. 

                "I'll try," Draco croaked to Hermione. _Damn, _he thought, _I sound terrible_. She smiled feebly at him.

                "I'm sorry," she whispered, two tears falling from her eyes. 

                "Huh?" Draco said, blinking. 

                "I'm sorry for getting you involved in everything, and for almost getting you killed," she said. He pulled her close as she cried into his chest. 

                "Don't worry. I've been taking Hero lessons from Potter," he said. She grinned. He was the same Draco after all. 

***

                "So you weren't Lily and James' secret keep and you didn't kill Peter Pettigrew?" Narcissa asked hopefully. Sirius shook his head and grinned. 

                "In my heart I wanted to believe that you hadn't killed Peter, but my mind told me that you had a hot temper. I knew, however, that you weren't a Death Eater," Narcissa said as she hugged Sirius tightly. They had been best friends in Hogwarts, him in Gryffindor, and her in Ravenclaw. 

                "But I still haven't been proved innocent. Peter is still out there somewhere, and I'm doing my best to find him. Harry has had to stay with is horrible Muggle aunt and uncle because of me. Luckily this is his 7th year." He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Narcissa put her arms around him and kissed him on the head.

                "Living with his aunt and uncle has made Harry who he is, just like living with an abusive father has made Draco who he is. Of course, Harry shows his good side more than Draco does, but they're both good people in spite of what they grew up with," Narcissa said, soothingly. 

                "You're right, but that's not making me feel any better," Sirius said miserably. 

***

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to JKR. The story title belongs to the dude that wrote James Bond. (Will someone PLEASE tell me who that was?)

Author's Note: Two chapters left. Oh, and I've named my new kitten Tarzan the Klutz. He's very, very, very wild, but sweet. Ah, I sense some up coming S/N-ness. *grins* I was going to have it N/R, but I prefer S/N...^_^ Now everyone has their soulmate...except Ron. And Snape. And McGonagall. And Pansy. And Dumbledore. Errrr.... Anyways. Please Read/Review!

**Hero 101******

_Lesson #1:_ Do the first thing that pops into your head and never have a plan.


	15. Amelia

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Fourteen: Amelia

**_Dedicated to Mr. Meals, my former principal and superintendent who died yesterday._**

                Hermione and Draco sat by the lake on a particularly cool May day after their final exams were over. They hadn't spoken yet about everything that had happened in Paris. 

                "Draco?" Hermione asked, looking over at him.

                "Hmmmm?" Draco had his eyes closed and was simply enjoying Hermione's presence. 

                "Who's Amelia?" 

                "How did you find out about her?" he asked, suddenly tensing. 

                "Adelaide told me that she reminded her of me," Hermione said, slipping her hand into his. 

                "She was my older sister. She was born without a drop of magical blood in her, but we didn't know until she turned eleven and didn't get her letter. Father killed her. He said it was a shame to the family to have a squib. That's why it was so important for me to succeed at Hogwarts. He wanted to prove to everyone that remembered Amelia that the Malfoys were still strong and powerful. But then Potter kept beating me at Quidditch and you kept beating me academically. She he would...beat me. It got better in the end, but at the beginning it was bad. He stopped this summer. I guess he knew that I'd learned his lesson. I was completely ready to follow whatever he wanted me to do," Draco sighed, looking out across the sparkling lake.

                "I'm sorry...I didn't know," Hermione said quietly. 

                "No one did. I was ashamed and I didn't want people like Potter feel sympathetic towards me. And that includes you. No sympathy. I don't think I could take it," he said sadly. She didn't say anything, but leaned on him and shut her eyes. 

                "Hermione?" he said when she was almost asleep.

                "Hmmm?" she murmured opening her eyes and sitting up.

                "Will you marry me after we've graduated?" he asked her.

                "I don't know," she said biting her bottom lip. He looked crest fallen, so she continued, "I hardly know you. I know for sure that I'm in love with you, but I don't know if I could stand to live with you. I mean, you might snore and kick in your sleep, or you might like to eat garlic," she said. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

                "I don't eat garlic. I've got vampires on my father's side of the family," he said softly. 

                "How about this: we get engaged and live together for a while, then we'll decide if we want to get married after all. I mean, I might have some horrible idiosyncrasy that you aren't able to stand."

                "I guess there's no other choice, huh?" he asked, blowing air through his teeth.

                "Nope," she said cheerfully.

                "Okay, we'll try it," he said smiling at her. He handed her a ring box. She opened the box and gasped. It was a simple ring, but it was beautiful. The band was platinum and there was one large rectangular diamond in the middle with smaller square diamonds on either side of it. She slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand.

                "It's beautiful," he said kissing him. Professor Snape stood watching them from an upstairs window. He smiled. 

***

                Lucius sat in his St. Mungo's cell bitterly.

                "Malfoy!" the large nurse called, "You have a visitor!" She unlocked the door and let an eighteen year old girl in. He glared at her. It was his informant.

                "I'm sorry your plan didn't work," Pansy said as she sat down in the opposite chair.

                "It's all your fault, you bitch," he snarled.

                "How is it _my_ fault? I didn't have any part in it except telling you that they had left. I wanted the bitch gone. I hate her no matter what Draco says. We both hate Potter and the two Weasleys, so it would have been an added plus to have them out of the way. If I would have had a chance to talk to Draco, he would have realized that I was right and he would have gone after them, or he would have led them right to you. Good-bye, Lucius, may you rot in hell," Pansy said cheerfully and walked out of the cell. 

***

Disclaimer: All the characters, except for poor, poor Amelia, belong to the wonderful and fabulous J.K. Rowling. The story title, _You Only Live Twice_ belongs to the James Bond dude. Amelia belongs to me.

Author's Note: I'm a little sad. There's only one chapter left *sighs* And there probably won't be a sequel. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. The engagement ring that Draco gave Hermione is my dream one....*sighs* I don't have the skin tone for gold...For explanations of Pansy, she the Thank You bit below. 

**Thanks Section**

Poetic Phoenix: You see, Draco and Hermione got together in the end. Of course, they might not STAY together...LOL. I lied when I said it wasn't Pansy. But you see, she's a very complex character. She is still Draco's very best friend and she doesn't want to have anything to do with the Dark Lord, she just hated the three Gryffindors. Of course, she didn't realized that giving Potter to Lord Voldie would mean the Magical Community ceasing to exist as we know and love it. Anyways. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for reviewing every chapter! It meant a lot to me.  


	16. The Circle of LIfe

"You Only Live Twice"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Fifteen: The Circle of Life

                _Seven Years Later..._

                "DRACO!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs as she struggled to zip up the back of her simple black dress. He came into the room, tying his red tie. 

                "Yes, dear?" he asked mildly. 

                "Zip up my dress, will you?" she said, already reaching for her strand of pearls. As Draco zipped up his wife's dress, he noticed how her engagement ring sparkled next to the simple platinum band that was her wedding band. 

                "I love you, Hermione," he said into her ear before turning to go back into the bathroom and finish getting ready.

                "I love you to, ferret face," she called out and laughed as he came back into the room and tackled her on the bed.

                "You're going to wrinkle my dress," she laughed as he glared at her. He stuck his tongue out at her, looking eerily like a five year old.

                "You just wait, I'm going to get you back for that, Granger," he said, getting off of her.

                "It's Malfoy now, Draco," she said, smiling. She stood up and checked her appearance in the mirror. They were celebrating their sixth wedding anniversary by triple dating with Harry and Ginny and Pansy and Blaise. Then they would be staying the weekend at a fancy hotel in Italy.  She left the room and walked down the hall to their 5-year-old twins' room. Amelia, with her blonde hair and gray eyes, looked exactly like her father and her  late aunt. Alexander, however, had dark brown curls and big blue eyes. 

                When she walked into the room, Hermione found the two kids in their telletubby pajamas, sitting in the middle of the floor playing with their miniature Quidditch set. 

                "Mummy!" they cried and jumped on Hermione. She laughed and kneeled down, giving each of them a kiss. 

                "Mummy and Daddy are going out with Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry. Your Grandmmummy Narcissa and Granddaddy Sirius are coming to watch you. If you are on your best behavior for them, Daddy and I might bring you something special," she said and smiled as the two squealed. They loved their grandparents almost as much as they loved their parents. 

                "Are you ready? Mother and Sirius just arrived," Draco said. Hermione looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She smiled. He was beautiful. He was her fallen angel. He reached a hand down and helped her up. Narcissa walked over to her, smiling. She was smiling more ever since she had married Sirius Black, who had been declared innocent three years ago after Peter Pettigrew was turned in. 

                "You look beautiful," Narcissa said and hugged her daughter-in-law.

                "Thank you. Draco hasn't even told me that yet," Hermione said, looking expectantly at her husband.

                "You look beautiful tonight, Hermione," he said, rolling his eyes. 

                "Thank you. Next time say it like you mean it. We'll see you on Sunday night. You can contact us if  anything important comes up," Hermione said, waving good bye at her parents-in-law and her children as they walked out of their penthouse apartment. As they flew to the restaurant to meet the two couples, she reflected on her life. _I guess in spite of everything that happened, I've had a wonderful life,_ she thought and smiled. 

**THE END**

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME! All the characters, except both Amelias and Alexander, belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The Chapter title belongs to Disney, I guess. The story title belongs to Ian Fleming? You know, the dude that wrote the James Bond novels. 

Author's Note: You know, it is extremely sad....I've actually finished a story that has multiple chapters and is having no sequel...whoa. Now I won't have YOLT to work on this summer..*sobs* Oh well. That means I'll actually get around to working on OTHER stories...hmmm....THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that reviewed. It really meant a lot to me, I mean it. If you have any questions about anything, you can e-mail me at lady_amanda@cheerful.com or talk to me on AOL Instant Messenger : pheonixtears0921 . Good bye and have a pleasant tomorrow. ^_^   


End file.
